


Your friendly neighborhood menace

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to laugh off the hurt, not as easy to get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your friendly neighborhood menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethelastdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethelastdance/gifts).



> I'm sorry savethelastdance I couldn't come up with an addition, I hope you like this instead.

Laughter bounces off the room, it's just him. Aunt may is out, and the team is on vacation. Peter was watching the news, hoping for someone to confirm his fears.

"I mean listen to him, he's just. A load of crap! Right?"

'No one is home, if they were they would agree' he rationed. It didn't help that much. He chuckled nervously and changed the channel to his favorite show.

'I'm not a menace' he rationed and it felt mostly true.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time it happened he had to hide his fears. He, Sam, and Ava were on a steak out together.J.J.J was above them in bill board form.

"Wow spiderman, is it always this bad, if I had someone this mean to me I'd quit." 

Peter tried to laugh off the comment, " well I'm not you tiger". Sam gave a little laugh but cut Peter's hope of finishing the conversation short.

"You are a total idiot though webs, I say he's right", Peter's world skidded to a halt for a moment. 'Sam always pokes fun at me' Peter argued, not fully believing himself.

'I'm not a menace' he rationed, and half believed it  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third time he had disobeyed orders on a mission and got Danny hurt, though the fist insisted that he didn't blame Peter fury did.

"Peter, if you disobey one more time I'm going to have to suspend you from the team" fury was ranting at him while Peter have coward in his seat. 

"It's not enough that you disobey me but you get rand injured as well! Don't you care about your team!" Fury raised his voice and stared down Peter. "Now go, with what you've showed me I have every right to believe you are just What Jameson says".

Peter was shocked, that wasn't a joke or an overstatement, Fury considered Peter either no good or a menace', probably both.

He almost tried to tell himself he wasn't a menace, he sighed, but no use in lying to himself any more.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time it was just him and Harry watching TV. Harry was channel surfing and a news story caught his eye. It was over quickly and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Peter flinch ever so slightly when Jameson started ranting out spiderman.

Harry turn off the TV quickly and look at Peter just in time to catch a sigh of relief. "Hey Pete, You don't believe what that idiot says right?"

Peter let out a quick laugh "no, who would". Harry kept a hard gaze on Peter, " come on Pete the truth".

"I think he's right" Peter started "I am a rotten no good menace and a ter-" Harry cut Peter off "Stop, you are none of those things Peter, you've saved this city a hundred times over and by extension his ass".

Peter opened his mouth to say some thing but Harry wasn't done. " you are the best thing this city's ever seen Pete, you are an amazing spiderman and a hell of a lot better than the avengers". 

Peter opened his mouth again but Harry just cut him off. "Shut up and kiss me". Peter gave a real laugh and kissed Harry. Soon the two were sprawled across each other.

" best damn hero in the world, Pete, that's what you are"


End file.
